Crossover Battle Royale
by Onslaught
Summary: Street Fighter/Sailor Moon/Ranma 1/2/Marvel/FF7 Crossover Battle based off of X-men vs Street Fighter. What will happen when the universes greatest heros meet up with some of the galaxies evilest villians? Chapter 4 now up!
1. A New Day

Crossover Battle Royale: Chapter 1-A New Day  
  
Street Fighter and characters are copyright Capcom. Sailor Moon is copyright DIC. Ranma 1/2 is copyright Viz. All Marvel characters copyright Marvel Comics. FF7 characters copyright Squaresoft.  
  
[Night Warriors:Memories}  
  
High atop a cliff, overlooking an expanse of forest, Ryu sat meditating. A gentle breeze blew his wild hair and the red bandana that kept it out of his eyes. His tattered, white martial arts gi was all he needed to protect himself against the chill the mountain air brought. Not far away laid his brown duffel bag which contained all of his worldly possessions. Ryu's spirit was tapped into the energy of the galaxy, still trying to understand why, even though he was the best fighter in the world, he didn't feel like he was. Suddenly an image slowly formed in his mind.  
  
[FF7:Those chosen by the planet]  
  
Concentrating harder, Ryu could discern the fact that it was a dark man. He wore black armor with a giant, silver long sword strapped to his back. Long gray hair cascaded down his back, but Ryu sensed that the dark man was a young as he was. Then the image faded from Ryu's mind like a fog retreating from sunlight. Ryu fought to keep the image but to no avail. He just sat there wondering, "Is this the person that will defeat me?"  
  
[Sailor Moon:It's A New Day]  
  
Japan: In this bustling country, the day was just starting for a certain, young girl and her cat. "Yaah! I can't believe I'm so late! Luna, how come you didn't wake me up earlier?! Now I'm gonna get detention for sure!" The girl jumped out of her bed and quickly changed into her school uniform, complaining and whining the entire time. She was about 14 years old and about average height. She looked perfectly normal except for her hair. Her blond hair was tied back into two pigtails that stretch almost to the floor, at the very top though; they took on the distinct look of a pair of meatballs.  
  
"It's not my fault you forgot to set your alarm clock, Serena," her remarkable talking cat, Luna, chided. You see, even though Serena was the defender of Earth, Sailor Moon, she was never big on responsibility. Leaving a trail of dust flying behind her, she raced off to school, not really noticing the occasional passer-by. That is, not until she ran into one.  
  
"Oww! My head," Serena cried.  
  
[Sailor Moon:Tuxedo Mask Theme]  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my little meatball head," Darien apologized when he realized who ran into him. "Darien!" Serena squealed before hugging him tightly. "I see your late for school again," Serena's would-be boyfriend noticed, "why don't I just walk you there." "Oh! Would you?" begged Serena with her giant puppy dog eyes. "Sure!" he agreed, and with that, she grabbed his arm and they both strolled down the street, her head resting on his arm.  
  
[Ranma Vol 1:Life as Usual]  
  
Elsewhere in Japan, the sun was also dawning over the Tendo dojo. The occupants of this training studio consisted of the Tendo family: Soun Tendo, the father; Kasumi, the oldest daughter and mother figure for the family; Nabiki, the middle daughter and all-around extortionist; and Akane the youngest daughter and betrothed to their house guest Ranma Saotome. Ranma and his father, Genma Saotome, were staying at the Tendo's house after a 16 year training journey and have settled down to wait for the day when Ranma will reluctantly marry Akane. It looked like a peaceful place but if it weren't for the constant stream fiancées that came looking for Ranma or the super martial artist that was looking to separate the various parts of his anatomy all over Tokyo. And in this case, the morning was beginning with Ranma and Genma training furiously in the backyard while Kasumi was cooking breakfast inside.  
  
[Ranma Vol 1: No Surrender]  
  
"Come on, boy, I know you can do better than that!" Genma shouted to Ranma as he hit him in the chest. Ranma just picked himself off the ground and grinned at his father.  
  
"You're gonna be real sorry you said that," Ranma threatened and lept at his father. Throwing punches faster that the human eye could see, Ranma launched an attack that would flatten most men, but his father dodged each one with ease. Then with a grace that betrayed his age, Genma lifted Ranma up and threw him into the pond in the middle of the yard.  
  
"Hey! What'cha do that for?" the girl that emerged from the pond asked. Ranma's father just crossed his arms and smirked. He knew that Ranma hated his cursed form more than anything, except maybe Akane's cooking. Ever since that fateful day in Jusenkyo, Ranma was destined to transform into a girl when ever he came in contact with cold water and only hot water could reverse the effects.  
  
"You're slacking off boy, "his father pointed out, "it must be because no one has come looking for you lately. Well then, I guess you'll just have to do better in practice then." Suddenly Kasumi's cry broke over the lecture that Genma was giving his son.  
  
"Breakfast, you two! Come on in!"  
  
"All right!" shouted Ranma-chan. Then as she and Genma were about to enter the house, Ranma-chan grabbed the back of her dad's gi and with a roll and a push of her foot; sent him flying into the exact same pond that she had just crawled out of. Genma's cursed Panda form lept out of the water and chased his son into the house. And so the day went.  
  
Halfway across the globe, the day was just ending for everyone's favorite wall-crawler, Spiderman. As he swung from building to building all that was on his mind was his lovely wife, Mary Jane. "Man, I should be spending much more time with Mary Jane. I don't see how she has managed to put up with a husband who is never there for her. I'm just glad she's so understanding." It wasn't until he passed over Xavier Mansion that he realized how far he had wandered off. "Well, while I'm here I might as well stop for a visit," he thought.  
  
Wolverine was getting in some down time in a quick card game with the cajun, Gambit, and Gambit's wanna-be lover, Rogue. And both Logan and Rogue were losing very badly. "I smell a cheater in this room," Logan growled.  
  
"Hey, dis Cajun only plays dem as dey are delt," was Gambit's innocent reply.  
  
Wolverine unsheathed his adamantium claws. "I'll rip your thief's hide off you and maybe we'll find a hidden card or two."  
  
Rogue shot out, "Hey, we don't need no displays of your macho attitude, Wolvie." Rogue knew that her would-be date was cheating, but she was getting tired of the game anyway. She was just about to call it off and retire to some easy TV watching when they heard a knock on the window.  
  
"Now who could dat be?" the Cajun asked as he made his way to the window. When he opened it he was greeted by an upside down Spiderman.  
  
"Hey guys...and girls," Spidy said, noticing Rogue, "Care to deal me a hand?" Gambit's surprise turned into an evil grin.  
  
"Of course mon ami, we're always looking for new suckers...I mean players."  
  
[FF7: Barret's Theme]  
  
On a planet, halfway across the galaxy, the smoking city of Midgar was being rebuilt after the disastrous battle with the dark sorcerer, Sephiroth. Leading the rebuilding was three of the warriors that were original inhabitants of the huge city. Cloud stood beside Barret and Tifa and watched the massive cranes lift the debris off the totaled Sector 7. "We are making much progress," Cloud said breaking the silence. "We really are," Tifa agreed, "Soon people can start rebuilding their lives instead of their homes." Barret grunted in agreement. Suddenly Cloud's pocket started to beep. He reached in and pulled out the PHS that the former members of his team always kept to keep in touch with each other. It was the pilot of Highwind, Cid.  
  
[FF7: Cid's Theme]  
  
"How ya doin' Cloud?" came Cid's gruff voice. "Fine Cid, but what's up?" "Well, I was doin' my patrol of the North Continent when I saw the crater had a light glowing at the bottom of it. I didn't think it was anything to worry about, but I thought you might want to know." Cloud's brow furrowed in concentration. "Thanks Cid, keep me informed."  
  
"You don't think that Sephiroth could be...?"Tifa worried. "Naw, we saw Cloud here kick his @#$% personally. Didn't we?" Barret said turning towards Cloud. Cloud just shook his head. "I...don't know?" 


	2. The Beginning of the End

Crossover Battle Royale: Chapter 2- The Beginning of the End  
  
Street Fighter and characters are copyright Capcom. Sailor Moon is copyright DIC. Ranma 1/2 is copyright Viz. All Marvel characters copyright Marvel Comics. FF7 characters copyright Squaresoft.  
  
Earth: 100 BC. Inside the greatest of the pyramids, a very angry super mutant paced the worn sandstone floor thinking of his revenge. Apocalypse, greatest of all mutants, burned with the fury of being beaten by the X-men and banished to die in a time without his needed Lazarus chamber. He pondered on how he would survive through this catastrophe when suddenly an idea struck him. "Yessss," he hissed to himself. "Yesss! It would work! HAHAHAHA!" his bellowed laughter echoed throughout the cavernous temple.  
  
Suddenly outside the pyramid, the winds started to blow and the sky became as black as ink. Storm clouds gathered around the temple and lightning repeatedly stuck the tip of the giant pyramid. A ball of energy grew in the tomb and expanded with every stroke of lightning. Then the ball encompassed the entire earth, then the entire galaxy, then the universe, and suddenly, they all disappeared.  
  
Back inside the pyramid Apocalypse was laughing at the five forms that were lying at his feet. Closest to him, a man in shredded, dark armor was slowly pulling himself out of a small pile of rubble. His once handsome face was marked by several cuts and scratches and blood flowed from wounds all over his body. Behind him a pile of dust was swirling together and reforming itself into an evil and angry looking queen. Next to the reforming dust stood a short old man with a towel over his head, tied just under his nose; and a large bag of what looked like, women's underwear, on his back. He kept glancing back and forth and mumbling, "Where'd they go?" Further behind him, a naked man laid unconscious on the floor. The man was tall and thin with a well muscled body and fiery, red hair. Slowly he was coming to. The last human in the chamber was a large man covered in deep red armor and cloak. Although he had no idea where he was he looked the calmest of them all, patiently awaiting an explanation.   
  
Apocalypse stared at the group and when he saw that they were all looking more or less at him, he began to explain. "You all have been brought here to aid me on a quest for survival. I have merged all our worlds together in order to make it easier for you to accomplish your missions."   
  
The man in the red armor and cloak asked," And why should we help you?"   
  
"Because," Apocalypse boomed, "your help will lead to the destruction of your worst enemies. And then you will be able to gain whatever you desire." The little, old guy was jumping up and down enthusiastically yelling, "Yahoo, all the panties I can carry!"   
  
"Now," the man in the shredded armor started, "I believe introductions are in order."   
  
"Yes," Apocalypse bellowed.  
  
"First is the dark lord and recently killed, Sephiroth. You were dead at the bottom of that crater until a moment ago. After your foolish and failed attempt at bonding with the planets life energy, that is.  
  
Next is the "wicked" Queen Beryl, killed after irritating her lord Queen Metallia and her body turned to dust by Sailor Moon's cute widdle Silver Moon Crystal. Another foolish mortal bent on ruling the galaxy.  
  
The dirty old man you see standing next to you is called Happosai. This panty stealing thief is the scourge of every ladies locker room in Japan. Unfortunately he is also one of the best martial artists in Japan. Only his grandson is better.  
  
The barely conscious man standing in the corner is Cleutes Kasedy, aka Carnage. With his undefeatable symbiotic costume, he has gone on several mass murder sprees in New York, being stopped each time by Spiderman and his "father" Venom.  
  
Last is M.Bison. He was defeated by the combined forces of Ken and Ryu, but only after lowering himself down to their mortal level. By far the smartest and most powerful of you all."  
  
  
Bison just bowed at the last statement. "Well," Sephiroth said," as long as I can kill that traitor, Cloud, I shall join you." He pulled out his sword and plunged it into the ground.   
  
As Queen Beryl grabbed her materialized scepter, she strode lightly forward and nodded at Apocalypse, "I too will join you as long as I can be rid of those miserable Sailor Scouts." She reached her scepter out and left it hovering in front of her.   
  
"For all the silky lace I could want, of course I'll help you," Happosai agreed, throwing his old bag of underwear in a corner and standing beside the others.   
  
Kasady stepped away from the corner he was leaning against and started stumbling towards the others. Then he reached his hand to his wrist and slowly used his nail to carve a line in his flesh. The blood started pouring out, then coming back to cover his arm in a constantly moving skin. Soon the suit covered his entire body and he immediately protruded several spikes out of his skin. "Make mine murder any day," he hissed," cuz' I'm back!"   
  
Lastly Bison calmly walked next to the others and bowed his head to the towering machine. "What do we do first?" he asked. Apocalypse threw back his head and laughed a long deep laugh. "First we must tap into the infinite power of this world by locating its spiritual centers...then destroy them! BWAHAHAHAHA!" 


	3. Ryu vs. Sephiroth

Crossover Battle Royale: Chapter 3 -Ryu vs. Sephiroth  
  
Street Fighter and characters are copyright Capcom. Sailor Moon is copyright DIC. Ranma 1/2 is copyright Viz. All Marvel characters copyright Marvel Comics. FF7 characters copyright Squaresoft.  
  
In his secluded temple at the top of Mount Kimote, Ryu stood surrounded by his loyal students and even his friend Ken had decided to come up and see him. He was in the middle of teaching them how to harness their power in the fireball attack known as the "Haduken". Suddenly the sky over his sanctuary blackened and the clouds above swirled into a lightning filled portal.  
"Hey!" yelled Ken over the deafening winds, "What in the world is going on?!" Then a lone figure appeared out of the middle of this maelstrom, lowering slowly to the dirt courtyard. Ryu gasped and took a step back. "It's him!" he thought.   
The winds tugged at the figures cape pulling it aside. "For the glory of Jenova and Apocalypse!" the dark man shouted before pulling his broad sword from its sheath on his back.   
"What the...," Ryu barely had time to think more before he jumped away from the swishing blade. Luckily Ken had managed to jump out of the way as well. Wasting no time, the red clad warrior jumped right back at the dark soldier, but as fast as Ken was, the dark man was faster. He threw out a blinding ball of light that engulfed Ken and dropped him to the ground. Ken used the last of his energy to look up and wondered who the hell this guy was just as the darkness over took him. The dark one loomed over the collapsed form of his opponent and smiled savagely as he raised his sword to finish him. Unfortunatly he never saw the fireball that slammed into his side and hurled him away from Ryu's fallen comrade.   
"Who are you?!?!" Ryu shouted over the gale force wind that clawed at the mountaintop. The dark man turned and smiled again as smoke from Ryu's fireball rolled of him, "I am the son of Jenova and the will of Apocalypse, I am Sephiroth, and you must all die." With that Sephiroth jumped towards Ryu, sword raised high. Ryu readied another Haduken and waited for his nightmare to close on him. Sensing his move though, Sephiroth chanted out a phrase as he flew in and screamed, "Supernova!!!" as he landed. Ryu shielded his eyes as a piercing flash blinded him. He looked up to see that the clouds had parted and watched as a flaming streak of light screamed into the mountainside. The mountain, his temple, and all of his students blasted apart. The only ones to actually touch the ground were him, Ken, and of course, his demon. Still not grasping the destruction this one man had caused, Ryu ran towards him, Haduken in hand. Once again the dark man took to the air, his gleaming sword thrust towards Ryu. With his trademark yell the Shotokan warrior threw his Haduken. The energy ball exploded against Sephiroth, but didn't slow him at all. Ryu was so stunned by the ineffectivness of his attack, that he was a half second too slow in his dodge and the sword bit into him and slashed acrossed his chest. Blood quickly soaked into his uniform, staining it red. He barely managed to move out of the way of Sephiroth's return strike and made a desperate counter of his own. "Shoruken!" he screamed, unleashing his Rising Dragon Punch on the dark man. Sephiroth flew back and Ryu was able to hear a horrible crunch as he landed in a pile of rubble. Waiting a few moments, his hands still up protectively, Ryu made sure his opponent wasn't getting back up. He slowly lowered his hands and ran over to Ken. "Wake up, buddy!" Ryu called out as he tried to lightly slap him awake. That's when he heard a groan, but it wasn't coming from his friend. Turning around, Ryu watched as the nightmare slowly stood up from the pile of debris.   
"What am I going to do now?" 


	4. Thief at Lunch

Crossover Battle Royale: Chapter 4- Thief at Lunch  
  
Street Fighter and characters are copyright Capcom. Sailor Moon is copyright DIC. Ranma 1/2 is copyright Viz. All Marvel characters copyright Marvel Comics. FF7 characters copyright Squaresoft.  
  
Deep within his fortress, Apocalypse grew more and more irritated as he watched the battle unfold. "We must destroy that boy if we want the Shotokan Power. Why does he keep toying with him?" his voice boomed in the large control chamber. Not too far behind him cloaked in a shadow, a pair of glowing red eyes stared unblinking at the image of the two fighters going at it. Apocalypse paused and glanced over his shoulder. "I know. Don't worry. You'll get your chance." The shadow continued to gaze at the computer screen showing Ryu. Yes, it would have its chance.  
  
The sun was shining brightly on Japan. A light breeze rustled the leaves on the trees. One of which Serena and Lita were eating lunch under, taking shelter from the noon sun. Lita always had the best lunches and Serena was getting to sample more of it than usual because she finished hers during 3rd period.   
"This is great!" exclaimed Serena from around a mouth full of food.   
"Thanks," Lita replied, "I decided to try a new..." Just as she was finishing her sentence, the sun was covered by a dark cloud and a gust of wind tore across the school grounds, throwing food, paper, and debris everywhere.   
"Where the heck did this come from?" Serena asked. Lightning and thunder exploded from the black sky and the wind continued to blow. Suddenly the two heard a scream from across the schoolyard. "Come on!" shouted Lita before grabbing Serena's arm and yanking her along. They dashed across the grassy lawn and stopped short just as they rounded a corner. They were stunned as they watched a strange blur shoot from girl to girl, each one screaming then falling to their knees clutching their waists.   
"What is going on?" Serena asked just as the blur reached her. She immediately felt an icy wind between her legs and a sharp pain in her chest. She too, screamed and fell to the ground, suddenly very aware that she was missing her bra and panties. She looked over at Lita. Her fellow scout was also kneeling on the grass, clutching her breast and trying her best to keep her skirt from blowing up in the harsh wind. Just then another gust ripped across the field and all the girls screamed, failing to preserve their last bits of modesty as the wind blew their dresses out of their hands. Streams of blood exploded from all over as some boys, who were also out there, noticed the skirts being blown everywhere. Serena and Lita both turned about five shades of red and tried even harder to hold onto their clothing. Serena suddenly had an idea. Thrusting her hand in the air she yelled, "Moon Prism Power!" Then, before the hurricane wind could expose her again, she was surrounded by lights and a warm glow. Her Sailor Moon costume wrapped around her and dropped her back next to Lita, who was just finishing her transformation. Checking to make sure all the proper parts of clothing were there, Lita looked up with fire in her eyes. "Nobody steals my underwear! Especially if I'm still wearing them!!!" Then she took off after the blur, Sailor Moon following closely behind with the same killer look. 


	5. Intruder Alert!

Crossover Battle Royale: Chapter 5- Intruder Alert!  
  
Street Fighter and characters are copyright Capcom. Sailor Moon is copyright DIC. Ranma 1/2 is copyright Viz. All Marvel characters copyright Marvel Comics. FF7 characters copyright Squaresoft.  
  
In the rural area of New York, near some of the larger mansions, a storm was also brewing. A thunderclap echoed across the Xavier Estate and rain started to fall, slowly at first, but soon escalating into a full down pour. Gambit had fallen asleep in front of the television, a tiny stream of drool rolled down his chin. Rogue was only half-interested in watching the late night news. The weatherman was droning on about a bunch of freak storms popping up around the world, though he was occasionally drowned out by the rumbling thunder outside. An electric purple flash that cast dark shadows on the walls briefly illuminated the large TV room. The crack of thunder that followed rattled the windows and shook the house. Rogue started in surprise, then turned to Gambit. She sighed. He was still asleep.  
  
Outside the mansion, a cloaked form stood in front of the massive gates and looked up at the dark house. The rain cascaded down the front of his military style hat and spattered on his face. He smiled an evil smirk, then he threw his head back and let out a booming laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! So this is the place I'm supposed to destroy. This will be even easier then I thought." Bison said. He pulled his fist back and purple energy encompassed his hand. "Grrrr, Psycho Fist!" he yelled and smashed the gates. The heavy adamantium blew off it hinges and twisted under the horrible power. With a chuckle, he entered the grounds.  
  
The alarms blaring throughout the mansion brought everyone out of their slumbers in a hurry. Rogue grabbed Gambit, who was groggily getting to his feet, and dashed to the nearest elevator. She lean him against a wall and mashed the button for the control level. Red, flashing strobes painted the corridor and klaxons deafened them as they got off. They entered the control room and saw the other X-men filing in slowly, no one quite sure what was going on. Aside from herself and Gambit, there was Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Beast, Jean Grey, and, of course, Professor Xavier. The professor turned on the huge monitor to reveal a shadow crossing the grounds, being attacked by the mansion's extensive security systems. Explosions surrounded the figure, but didn't seem to be doing much to stop it.  
  
"This is the intruder, ladies and gentlemen." Xavier started," So far he has broken through the gates and the psyonic mines, static laser defenses, and capture drones have failed to even slow it down."  
  
"Could it be the Juggernaught?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"No," responded Xavier," it doesn't have nearly as much mass as Cain. Plus we had defenses against the Juggernaught as well, and those have also failed to have any effect."  
  
"Well it didn't knock, so I'm guessin' it ain't friendly," Wolverine added.  
  
"Two groups!" Cyclops shouted. "Storm, take Rogue, Wolverine, and Beast and see if you can't identify who this is and stop him. Nightcrawler, you and Gambit come with me. We'll form a second line of defense in case they get pushed back."  
  
We ain't getting' pushed back," Wolverine snorted. SHLINK! His claws popped out, as if to prove his point.  
  
Cyclops just ignored him. "Jean, you and the Professor should prepare to evacuate the students in the Blackbird." Jean smiled and nodded. Professor Xavier also nodded, and the two headed off to round up the students. "Well, our intruder isn't waiting people, let's move!"  
  
Bison just chuckled at the weak defenses that were being pitted against his Psycho Power. "This place will fall quite easily, so why would Apocalypse send me here with a warning against the power that will be brought against me? This place is a joke." Just as he finished that thought, a green and yellow blur smashed into him and he went plowing into the ground. "What tha.?" He stood up and regally brushed himself off. "Who dares!?" he shouted. The blur once again shot by, but Bison was ready this time. He shifted to the side and it streaked past him. It stopped in the air, revealing a striking woman with a white strip shooting through her dark hair, who yelled back, "Who cares, is more like it!" He grunted, then grinned. This must be what Apocalypse was referring to. As a blue furred creature leapt to attack, Bison smiled. This was going to be fun.  
  
He backhanded the attacking creature, flinging him into another attacker dressed in a blue and yellow costume. They both went tumbling across the turf in a spray of dirt. The woman shot in again and buried her fist into Bison's stomach, doubling him over and dropping him to his knees. Coughing and gasping, he spit out bile and a little blood before standing up again. The smirk returned to his face and he glanced around at his opponents. The blue one was down, sprawled over the lawn, blood running from his nose and the corner of his open mouth. The yellow one was getting up and shaking the dirt off himself. Then he noticed a silver form in the sky. It swirled within tornado winds, but seemed unaffected by them. White lightning sizzled around her and danced across the sky. The figure pointed at him and nature's fury was unleashed upon him. Lightning screamed down on him, clenching his body with pain-racked spasms and throwing him to the ground. Hailed sprayed him like a sandstorm, shredding his cloak and ripping into his skin. Hurricane winds tore into him, keeping him from regaining his ground. His screams of rage and pain roared across the Xavier Estate. Until they slowly transformed into a chuckle, then a full blown laugh. A purple shock wave exploded from him and threw everyone to the earth.  
  
By the time Storm had recovered from the blast and looked around for the intruder, he was gone. She flew up even higher, but there was no sign of him. She had given up and was about to call Cyclops, when she heard a voice behind her yell, "Psycho Fist!" Pain exploded in her neck and she lost her control of the winds, dropping her out of the sky. Below, Wolverine watched as Storm was hit and started to fall. "Nooo!" he yelled. With inhuman speeds, he raced to her, praying he could get there in time. After Storm had fallen halfway to the drenched earth, Bison teleported just above her unconscious, plummeting body. "Psycho Crusher!" he screamed. Her already limp body folded around Bison's ultimate attack and they both streaked towards the ground like a flaming meteorite. The impact was so strong it blasted a crater that destroyed most of the mansions front lawn and blew out the windows of the school. All of the X- men were thrown across the estate and the only one to stand right back up was a horrified Wolverine. He crawled to the hole and peered over the lip. He saw Storm's battered and broken body at the center of the massive crater, the intruder standing above her. The dark man looked up and noticed Wolverine watching him. He started chuckling to himself and lifted Storm up by her hair. "Pathetic!" he shouted. Then her grabbed her head with both hands and twisted sharply. "NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Wolverine. There was a sickening pop and then a crack. He tossed her dead body to the dirt and started walking towards the institute again. 


End file.
